


Perfect~ An Ed Sheeran Fan Fiction

by DandyLionn (Broadwayz)



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Ed Sheeran - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwayz/pseuds/DandyLionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ed wants is to restart and forget his past but, he soon learns moving on isn't as easy as it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect~ An Ed Sheeran Fan Fiction

It was the first day back from summer break and there was literally no one I wanted to talk to.

It had been a year since I had transferred schools so the idea of me not having friends or even acquaintances was a problem or, at least that's what Stuart told me but, my lack of friends never bothered me. The idea of pretending to like someone just so you didn't have to accept the fact you were alone didn't seem appealing to me.

So I stayed away from other people. 

Now, this is usually the par of the story when you're introduced to the main character but before I do that, some facts. 

1\. At age 19 Joan of Arc created a revolution and became the most wanted women in the world

2\. At age 19 Mickey Rooney was nominated for an Oscar fro being the best leading male actor 

3\. At age 12 Michael Jackson was nominated for a Grammy

So what have I, Ed Sheeran, accomplished in my 17 years of life?

Once I shoved 23 marshmallows in my mouth, and sometimes, when I try really hard, I can walk through the hallways without tripping. I am in no way, shape or form as amazing as the people I just listed.

I'm normal, I'm unimportant, I'm nothing.

And there's a large part of me that's okay with that.

The hallways smelled like floor wax and summer, the walls of the school hadn't absorbed the odor of sweaty, depressed teenagers yet so I guess that was on thing to be happy about.

I stumbled through the hallways, pushing past the ocean of students greeting one another with hellos. I didn't say hello to anyone which was okay because no one said hello to me.

And if it that did bother me I didn't notice because I was too preoccupied with how annoying girls were when they greeted each other.

Is the screaming really necessary? 

I stumbled into a classroom I just assumed was the right one and began to make a a beeline for a seat in the very back corner of the class.

That's when I noticed her.

Her hair was long, brown, and wavy. Her face was coated in makeup that made her lashes unnaturally long and her blue eyes larger than they should be. Her body was pale and covered in a sleek, black skater dress.

She was beautiful.  
And she was sitting in my seat.

I sighed deeply and sat down in the seat in front of her, angered by my loss of territory. Who did this girl think she was? Back of the class seats are reserved for unsocial losers like me and with a body like that I certain she wasn't a loser.

Anger swelled in me throughout my first class. I didn't listen as the teacher vomited the stereotypical "welcome back to high school" speech. I stared at the clock and prayed for it to move faster. I had only been at school for 30 minutes and I already wanted to never return. 

The bell rang and students erupt from their seats and scurry out the room. I throw my backpack around my shoulder and start to head to the door when the sexy loser rushes past me, slamming me into my desk.

Either she didn't notice she had just hurt me or she didn't care because she walked out the room without looking back at me.

"What a bitch" I mutter under my breath.


End file.
